


Peaceful Drabbles

by Chasitykins



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Light Flirting, maybe some lusting, my riou is pansexual sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Series of drabbles centering Riou finding peaceful, happy moments in his castle.





	1. In the library with Bolgan

Riou loved the musky scent of old books that hit him when he strolled into the library. The calmness of the charming building provided a unique sanctuary in his already-safe castle.

  
The library’s regular visitors also made him happy.

He strolled over to the table where Bolgan studied diligently and sat next to him. Today, Bolgan was reading a book about ducks.

“Hi, Lord Riou!” Bolgan smiled at him.

Riou smiled back. “What’d you learn today?”

“A group of ducks is called a team.”

“Really?” Riou rested his chin in his hands. “Tell me more.”

Riou loved, loved the library.


	2. Cooking battle with Hai Yo

Riou ambled into the restaurant, eager for a rice omelet. Or some grilled beef. Anything. He wasn’t picky.

The crowd in the restaurant unnerved him. It was often busy, but peaceful. The scene now was chaotic.

He stood next to Apple and balanced himself on his tip toes.

“Someone’s challenged Hai Yo to a cooking battle,” Apple whispered. “Should I get the guards to intervene?”

A cooking battle!

That sounded fun. And Riou definitely wanted to help.

“Lord Riou!” Hai Yo waved his hands in the air.

“What should I do?”

“Don’t lose!”

This was gonna be so much fun.


	3. Dancing with Karen

There was something relaxing about dancing with Karen. Riou couldn’t explain it. Yes, she was cute! But there was more to her than a pretty face. There was an enthusiastic spirit, a place where war didn’t exist.

“Do you want to go on tour with me?” Karen asked one night.

“Should I?” Riou grinned while bending over, stretching his arms and legs.

“You could have a sexy silk scarf dance. Everyone would love you.”

Riou laughed. “Maybe we should leave the scarf dances to you.”

“You’d have fun.”

“I already am.” Riou stood up straight. “Teacher! Show me another move!”


	4. Quiet moment with Nanami

Nanami was precious while she slept. Riou loved his sister’s boisterous personality, but he liked seeing her tucked safely into bed when he came in late at night.

Every night before he closed his eyes, he made a vow to protect her.

These quiet moments late at night were among his favorites. He was never alone as long as Nanami was around.

Sometimes she left him notes on his bed if she went to sleep before him. Not tonight. It was okay. Reading by candlelight was hard.

Her shallow, blissful breathing while she slept was the only note he needed.


	5. Cuddling with Yuzu's sheep

Something roused Riou from his nap. Something with a lock of his hair in its mouth. He jerked away and laughed when he saw a sheep.

Yuzu came running through the grass field, her cheeks puffed up with indignation.

“Hamburger! You can’t eat our leader!”

Riou laughed and wrapped his arms around the hungry sheep. She was so fluffy and soft.

“It’s my fault for napping here,” he said. “Don’t worry.”

“No! They should know better.”

“I should nap here more often.” Riou kept hugging the sheep. “Cool grass. Cuddly animals.”

“What if they eat all your hair?”

“Worth it!”


	6. Evening in the tavern with Viktor

“Don’t you want to give me one sip of beer?” Riou batted his eyelashes.

Viktor leaned in. “If Leona wasn’t around…”

Riou leaned in too, resting his head against his arm. “You could just come to my room later.”

“You use that line on the ladies?”

“Who said I’m only interested in ladies?”

Viktor guffawed. “You know. Doesn’t make sense to me that you can lead the army but not drink.”

“Right? Just one sip. Quickly.”

Viktor shook his head.

“It’s never just one sip.”

“Mmm.” Riou winked at him. “So I’ll see you later in my room?”

“Nice try.”


	7. Getting bandaged up by Huan

Huan had a very gentle touch when it came to patching up wounds. Riou suspected some scrapes would heal on their own. But Huan had a pretty face and interesting stories, so…

Riou relaxed in the chair as Huan cleaned the cut on his arm. The doctor talked to Tuta in a calm voice about the herb mixture he had prepared for one of the sick Kobolds.

“All fixed!” Huan announced.

“Thanks, doc. I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.” Huan ruffled Riou’s hair. “I don’t want you to, but…”

Warmth swept through Riou. Yes, Huan had a very gentle touch.


	8. By the tablets with Luc

Riou relaxed on the cool, stone stairs next to Luc and those tablets the boy guarded so carefully. Luc made no indication he had noticed the army leader.

That was okay. Riou would get his attention. Maybe even make the perpetually-pouty Luc smile.

Riou waved at Luc, a bright smile on his own face. No reaction. Hm.

He tried kissy faces next. Luc ignored him. Riou sighed loudly and sprawled out on the stairs as dramatically as he could.

Finally, Luc stared at him.

“What are you doing?” Luc asked, an amused twitch in the corner of his mouth.

Victory!


	9. Grilled beef with Hanna

The smoky, delectable aroma of grilled beef wafted through the restaurant as Riou entered. Oh, who was eating such a yummy thing? Would they share with him?

His eyes narrowed in on Hanna. Alone. With the grilled beef.

Riou slid into the chair next to her and smiled at her. She set her chopsticks down.

“Hanna! Your muscles look extra great today.”

She snorted and held a piece of beef out to him. “You know you could just ask.”

“It’s fun to compliment one of my strongest warriors. The food’s a bonus.”

“You’re an unusual leader,” she said. “Open wide.”


	10. Fishing with Yam Koo and Tai Ho

Yam Koo and Tai Ho hovered over Riou as he made his 100th attempt at catching a salmon. Why were they so hard to catch?

“Oh! A bite!”

Riou reeled in his wriggly line. Yam Koo and Tai Ho cheered him on. This HAD to be a salmon!

Nope. Another squid.

“Let’s call it a day,” Yam Koo said.

“We could play dice,” Tai Ho added.

“But I want a salmon,” Riou whimpered.

The brothers looked at each other and nodded.

“Then let’s fish all night!”

Their enthusiasm brought the cheer back to Riou’s spirit. Fishing was fun with friends.


	11. Caught by Jeane

It was depraved to ogle Jeane, and yet Riou couldn’t help himself every time he was alone in the rune shop with her. She was so mysterious. So hot.

Jeane giggled as she caught him staring at her collarbone.

“You can look. But from a distance.” She finished affixing the rune to his hand and waved toward a chair. “There.”

“Really?” Heat passed through his cheeks as his voice squeaked.

“Hehe, sure.”

“Uh, good to know.”

Jeane winked at him. “You’re interesting to look at, too.”

Riou laughed, the embarrassment fading. It was good to have her in the army.


	12. At the library with Marlowe

“Have you come to see my progress on the chronicles of your life?”

Riou leaned against the sturdy bookshelf, grinning. How was Marlowe and his slipping glasses so cute? Riou wasn’t sure if a book about him would be interesting, but it gave him a reason to visit Marlowe.

He loved this secluded corner of the library too. Riou could just teasingly brush their hands together to turn the page and quietly watch Marlowe’s brilliant brain make edits on the go as he read.

Riou adjusted Marlowe’s glasses for him. “Please share.”

Marlowe’s cheeks reddened. “Yes, Lord Riou.”

So cute.


	13. At the tavern with Sheena

Sheena could talk for hours about the various women in the tavern and the sleazy things he'd like to do with them. Riou liked listening to him, even though sometimes Sheena deserved a good punch to the face. Sheena had great taste in women. He found something he liked in all of them. Riou appreciated that quality.

But there was one woman Sheena kept going back to. Apple. Riou loved watching Sheena lose his train of thought when Apple walked into the room. Every time. His crush on her was something more. It was cute.

Riou was rooting for Sheena.


End file.
